Warmth
by silentmusician202
Summary: Carol had always been there, even when he didn't want her to be. Daryl on the other hand hadn't been the best emotional support, even when she needed it the most. Ch. 3 - ' "Sophia? Sophia baby? Can you hear me?" Carol kneeled before her daughter's grave and placed a small flower that she pressed and put in her pocket on the grass. '
1. thank you

After seeing the Woodbury bus drive into the prison everyone in the group was nervous, but gradually they understood and grew to like the new arrivals, but Daryl still wary to integrate himself with the new members of the group. Carol, on the other hand, was one of the first to welcome the Woodbury people. After all, it wasn't their fault that their leader was insane; they just didn't know the truth.

"Are you comfortable George?" Carol asked as she helped one of the elderly from Woodbury outside onto the prison yard. It had been a week since the Governor left and with nothing else to do, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, and Michonne were able to clear up the whole prison yard in an afternoon, and now they were just working on securing the gates and clearing up the inside of the prison.

"Yes, Carol. The sun feels wonderful, and it's been a while since I have gotten some fresh air. That prison has been getting pretty stuffy lately." George smiled as he and Carol began walking through the field with his dark brown, leathery hand holding hers for support.

"Yeah Rick and the others are sorting that out now. Hopefully, we can get some more cells open or at least find a bigger space," Carol responded.

"Wonderful," George said as they reached the end of the field. There Tyrese, Sasha, and Daryl were hammering together wooden planks to create doors to replace the gate the Governor tore down. Right now they just had cars parked in front to keep the walkers out.

"Oh hey guys," Tyrese said as he was removing his hatchet from a zombie that got a little too close to the car. George winced a little at the sight, but everyone else was unfazed.

Carol smiled. "Hello Tyrese. Do you guys need any help back here?"

"We're fine thanks," Sasha said, looking back at the old man then to Carol. "You two should go back inside."

"I wanted to get some air," George replied, hoping that he wasn't upsetting anyone by doing so.

"She's right," Daryl said. He turned to Sasha and Tyrese. "You two take the old man back. I got it here."

"You sure?" Tyrese asked.

"Yeah. Sun's setting. We should put the " He turned to Carol. "Besides, you wanted to help right?"

Carol nodded, knowing that there was something on Daryl's mind that he wanted to talk to her about alone. "Yeah." She turned to Sasha and Tyrese. "You two take George back. I got it from here."

"Alright," Tyrese said, taking Sasha and George back to the prison.

Daryl watched them leave and once they were out of earshot began to work again. After hammering in the last plank He began to lift up the huge door. He nudged his head, indicating for Carol to follow him. He propped up the door on the car then picked up the large, strong wire.

"Watch my back," Daryl said as jumped on top of the car and handed Carol a pistol with a silencer.

Carol nodded then jumped over the hood of the car. After a few minutes of Daryl running the wire from the gate through a hole in the wooden wall, Carol broke the silence. "You three seem to be getting along."

"What?"

"You, Sasha, and Tyrese."

"Oh. I still don't trust 'em." After tightening the wire, he turned back to Carol. "And you shouldn't either."

"What do you mean?" she said defiantly.

"I mean, don't you remember what those people did to us!" Daryl yelled. Carol froze, knowing exactly what he was thinking about – Merle. After seeing the expression on Carol's face, Daryl stood back. "Sorry, I got worked up." Daryl jumped off the car to grab the other door. He propped it against the car again, covering his face. He didn't want to look at her. He knew what she must have been feeling, disgusted. He sighed, then stepped aside, finding to his surprise, Carol standing on the hood of the car.

Carol jumped off the car and stood in front of him, he eyes staring deeply into his. Daryl looked away, but he could still feel her unfaltering gaze. "He loved you Daryl, more than he could say. And Merle died because he loved you. He wanted to protect you from the Governor, not from them. It's not their fault he died. I talked to Sasha and Tyrese, they weren't even there when Merle attacked. Merle even killed a friend of theirs, but they have forgiven us. You should do the same for them." Carol's voice was steady, calming, but firm. It was Daryl's weakness. Every word that came out of her lips broke down Daryl's walls like a sledgehammer. He wanted to break down, fall to the floor, weep like a fucking baby, but he just stood there, staring at his feet in an empty gaze.

Carol took Daryl's hand like an anchor to bring him back to Earth. Daryl jumped at the contact. "I know you miss him, and that it doesn't seem like any of this is fair, but it is what is. It's no one's fault so we just have to keep moving, just keep moving and pretend nothing had happened. Because we need you to be….with us. Sometimes our feelings have to be pushed aside for the greater good." He looked up at her. She had a soft smile on her face, but he could see behind it that she was as broken as he was. Daryl respected her for that, although not many people saw it, Carol was one of the strongest of all of them, even maybe Rick. If Rick had lost Carl, he would have completely fallen apart, but Carol had lost everything, and still kept fighting.

For a while they just stood there, staring at each other. Daryl wanted to keep holding her, to hug her, maybe even…..something else. He just wanted to be with her, but he didn't have the ability to put it into words.

"Are you just gonna keep staring at me or are we gonna do this thing?" Carol winked, then began to break down laughing.

Daryl chuckled. "Shut up."

* * *

As usual, during dinner Daryl was sitting alone on the staircase of Cell Block C, eating while watching the others talk and laugh around him. It wasn't because they were personally alienating him, he just usually didn't feel like talking lately, and they all knew why, so they gave him some space. Usually he would quickly gobble up all of his food in a few minutes, but today he was barely touching his food. He looked up and saw Carol. She was talking with Tyresse and Sasha. Daryl frowned, he still didn't trust them, but Carol's words were still running through his head. 'Sometimes our feelings have to be pushed aside.' The image of her face was flashing through his head, her fake smile, every line on her face which was trying hard to hide her pain, and the soft light in her eyes.

"What's wrong? You don't like canned refried beans and spam?" Daryl quickly turned his head. It was the old man who was walking with Carol today. What was his name again? "Name's George, if you're wondering." Without an invitation, the man sat down on the stair next to Daryl.

"Hey," Daryl replied. He felt uncomfortable. None of the other Woodbury people had the balls to actually talk to him before. He guessed they were just nervous around a strange, crossbow-toting redneck. "Whatcha want from me?" he asked wondering if the man's bed in his cell was broken or something.

"Just to enjoy your company," George replied. Daryl frowned. Now it was getting really weird. George saw his expression then chuckled. "Actually that's a lie. I came to talk to you." Daryl raised an eyebrow, but kept eating, not looking at George. "Carol told me about your brother."

Daryl froze. "She did, did she?" he said coldly.

"I have never met Merle in person, but as you can imagine, gossip went around quickly in Woodbury. From what I heard he wasn't the most...affable person." Daryl scoffed. That was an understatement. "But Carol told me how he died." George put a hand on Daryl's knee. "I'd like to say that I'm sorry for your loss."

Daryl looked at George then stood up. "Thanks."

"Wait," George said, grabbing onto Daryl's shirt. "There's something else."

Daryl turned around, a little annoyed. "Yeah?"

George looked at him with a grave expression. "It's about time that you man up."

"Excuse me?" Daryl asked, slightly offended.

"Carol needs it. In the short time I've known her I came to found out that she is a strong woman, but with all she's been through, she needs someone to be there for her. I know you do to, and she has been there for you, but she need some kind of recognition for that. You need to show her that you are there." Daryl thought of Carol's words earlier; 'we need you to be with us'. He didn't think that she could be talking about herself. "Besides," George added. "Carol is a charming and beautiful woman, which is hard to come by, especially today. If you don't see that, I guarantee that someone else will." He nudged across the room. Daryl turned around to see Carol and Tyrese talking without Sasha, both smiling and laughing. "Your window might be closing."

* * *

Carol was smiling, thinking about a joke Tyrese had said, as she was folding her clothes before getting ready for bed. Then she began to hear quiet footsteps getting closer to her cell. She turned her head to find Daryl standing in the doorway, crossbow at his side. "Aren't you supposed to be on watch?" Carol asked playfully.

Daryl shrugged. "Maggie and Glenn took over for me."

Carol smirked. "I don't think they'll get a lot of watching done."

"There ain't much to watch out there. It gets pretty boring."

"Well then maybe I'll join you sometime."

Daryl smiled. He didn't want to admit it, but he would actually like that. He sat down on the bunk bed as Carol continued to fold clothes. "The Governor's still out there you know."

Carol sighed. "I know."

"He might come back one day."

"I know," she replied again, not sure why he was saying this.

"When he does..." Daryl swallowed. He wasn't too good with this mushy stuff. "I'll be here. I ain't gonna end up like Rick. I ain't gonna disappear."

Carol looked at him. "I know you won't."

"That's something we have in common I guess."

"Guess we do." Carol smiled genuinely. It was beautiful. Daryl thought about what George said. He understood now and he knew now more than ever that he didn't want his window to close. "I suppose I'll go to bed now," Carol responded as she folded that last piece of clothing then put it on top of the bunk bed. When she was done she looked at Daryl with strange look he hadn't seen before. It was that of yearning. She was begging him for...something. Something to prove what he felt. Something to show that their connection wasn't just in her head. Something to give her permission to feel again.

But it didn't come. She looked at the floor, a little embarrassed. "You mind?" she asked.

"Oh sorry," he said, equally embarrassed. He could feel it, his shot fading away. Daryl got up and continued to walk out of the cell, but as he got to the doorway, he saw her standing there, staring at the floor. He wanted to stay so much. He wanted to say everything he felt about her. He hated himself for not having the ability to.

But she needed to know. He quickly ran over and held her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and propping his head in the corner between her head and right shoulder. She was tense at first, but quickly melted in his arms. She felt so warm in his arms. "Thank you," Daryl whispered. Then he quickly released her to save himself from further embarrassment. After that he ran out of her room, not looking back at her, then back to his own cell. He laid in bed all night, but he could barely sleep. All he could think about was how wonderful it was to hold her, even just for one sweet second.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue with the story.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. A Gift

**Hey guys, it's been a while! I originally thought this would be a oneshot, but you guys wanted more so here we go! **

**VERY IMPORTANT! I'm looking for a beta reader/ co-writer for this story. Basically, since I want this to be a GOOD story I want someone to help me cohesively put it together and to help with the plot and dialogue and all that. If you're interested, I don't really care about your beta profile, just send me a pm.**

* * *

"Wow Carol this has got to be the best eggs I've ever had!" Tyrese said as he took another fork-full. "The first in months, but still."

Carol smiled. "It's a good thing Maggie and Glenn found those chickens on that run a few while ago. And with the tomato, carrots, and strawberry seeds Hershel planted, he's getting his farm back."

Sasha smirked. "At least one of us can get something back." Carol nodded. Sasha looked at her from across the cafeteria table. Carol was smiling, but seemed a little distracted. She was looking around the prison cafeteria, which the group had cleared the day the Woodbury group joined them. About a third of the cafeteria was full of people. Rick, Hershel, Judith, and Carl were sitting at one table, talking with some of the elderly people from Woodbury, while the other families were sitting together at other tables. Carol was sitting with Sasha, Tyrese, George and Karen and her family at a table. Beth was handing out breakfast outside the kitchen and Carol watched as Maggie and Glenn were coming back from one of their "walks". Finally everyone was here, everyone except for a certain Dixon. "Are you ok Carol?"

Carol snapped back into the conversation. "Oh, wonderful."

George watched her and smirked. "Looking for someone?"

Carol turned to her left to face him. "Well, everyone is here except for-"

"Mornin'." Carol turned her head to see Daryl across the table. He was a mess. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes were foggy from lack of sleep, and his clothes were a wrinkled binch. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and yawned.

Carol looked him over and smirked at his appearance. "Morning sunshine. Care to join us?"

Daryl, with his tired, expressionless face, looked at Carol, then Tyrese, Sasha, Michonne, and Karen. Quickly he dropped his crossbow on the table in front of Tyrese with a loud thud then nodded. "Sure."

He could feel the judging stares of people as he walked over to get some food from Beth. He never heard it, but Daryl knew that he was a scapegoat in the eyes of the Woodbury citizens._ Maybe the crossbow was a little too much_, he thought, but then shook it off. The sooner people figured out that he wasn't looking to make friends, the better.

"Good morning Daryl," Beth said in her usual polite and shy way. "Eggs?" Daryl said nothing, but just held out his plate to her. As Beth was scooping up the eggs, she took several sneaky, quick glances at Daryl. He could tell that she was trying hard (and failing) to make sure he didn't notice. When she was done, she held out the large helping of eggs and canned beans to him. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Daryl said as he quickly took the plate and a fork from the table.

"Umm, Daryl," Beth asked timidly.

Daryl turned his attention from his food to the girl. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering...well," She was nervous, Beth had never asked Daryl for a favor before, and was afraid that he would turn her down. "You know Maggie told me Glenn proposed."

"What of it?"

"I just think that well...They deserve a proper wedding. I want to get Maggie the perfect dress." Daryl scoffed at the idea. It's the end of the world and still all that's on a woman's mind is a wedding. Beth saw his expression and pouted. "You know I just thought that I could do something nice for my sister. I just wanted to give her a present!" she exclaimed in a way that reminded Daryl of how young she really was.

"Fine," Daryl gave in. "What d'ya expect me to do about it?"

Beth sighed, rethinking the words she was about to say. "I want you to take me on a run." Daryl was shocked and entertained about the idea at the same time. Beth had never gone on a run before. Daryl wasn't even sure if she had ever even killed a walker that without a fence to protect her. But Beth was deadset on going with him. "I've been practicing my shooting with Rick for a while and I'm getting better than most of the group. I won't slow down and I talked about it with Carl and he said he would take over Judith duties. If he can go on runs, then I can!"

"And your old man?"

Beth sighed. She hoped he wouldn't ask her about that. "He's not gonna know. He doesn't trust me to do this yet." Daryl wondered if her trusted her too.

"And Rick?"

"Daryl please. I want to do this for Maggie."

Daryl thought it over. He knew she was improving and that he could take care of her , but was it worth getting Rick and Hershel upset at him. Did she know enough to take care of herself? "Fine. Just don't be stupid."

Beth almost squealed with joy. "Oh thank you Daryl!" If she didn't know better she would have hugged him.

"Don't mention it," He said, being serious. He took his plate and began walking to the table. Maybe is was a good idea anyway, he thought. It's about time she became useful, and besides he had to go on a run to Woodbury for more baby supplies anyway. Still he needed someone to watch over her, because he sure wasn't. As Daryl got back to the table, Carol was talking to Tyrese and Sasha while George was talking to Karen and her family. Daryl didn't notice Carol flick her eyes in his direction as he called Michonne. "We need to talk."

Michonne nodded. "Then talk."

Daryl nudged his head towards the kitchen. Michonne nodded and the two got up and began to walk away to have a private conversation. Carol watched them and furrowed her eyebrows, becoming suspicious.

* * *

After breakfast Daryl went to cell C and quickly got what he needed, a large bag, some arrows, his knife, and a dagger and rifle for Beth. He nonchalantly took them and walked away. As he was leaving, Hershell came up to him and asked where Beth was, smoothly, he replied that he didn't know.

Outside he saw Carl talking to Beth as she was getting in the car. Michonne was leaning against the trunk, arms crossed. As she saw him, Daryl could tell by her expression that something was up. "We have a problem," Michonne said as Daryl popped open the trunk.

"Well I wouldn't call myself a problem," Daryl heard Carol say behind him as he put the stuff in the car.

Daryl sighed and then quickly slammed the trunk closed. He turned to her and angrily said "No."

Carol put her hands on her hips. She had a pistol and silencer in one hand and a long knife in her holster. "I'm not a child Daryl Dixon. You can not dictate what I do."

"I don't care." He said sternly." You are not coming with us."

Carol walked up to Daryl. "Listen, I am going to do this, otherwise you're going to have to explain to Hershel why you almost let his daughter out of the prison, and why she's so depressed." Daryl frowned at her. He had never seen Carol be so confident before. She certainly would never had done that when Ed was alive. Maybe he underestimated her ability.

"I ain't gonna babysit two people."

Carol smirked, then walked past him and opened the passenger door. "Fine. Then I'll watch Beth," she said right before she got in the car. Daryl watched her, then slapped his forehead, bringing his hand down over his face out of exasperation. It was going to be a long day.

Michonne sighed. "So who's driving?"

* * *

Michonne groaned and tilted her head back as she sat on the pink, plush couch. "How long is she gonna take?" She stared up at the ceiling, as she had for the past twenty minutes.

"Well she wants to make sure its perfect," Carol said as she was walking around the bridal shop. Luckily it was empty when they got in, and what was even better was that the door was unlocked. The light shown in from the glass window in the front, allowing Carol to see all of the dresses, tuxedos, and accessories in the shop. They were all so fancy, and she could tell that it must have been expensive back then.

Michonne groaned again and got up, stretching her arms back. "Well I'm gonna go look around." She walked up to the glass door and unlocked it. "Hopefully she'll be done in an hour."

Daryl, who had already gotten everything he needed was sitting on a couch in the corner, just as bored. Daryl sat up. "Don't stray too far."

Michonne nodded. "Meet ya at the car." She waved to them as she walked out.

Carol quickly went up to the door and locked it again. "You think she'll be okay."

Daryl nodded. "She went by on her own fine. One hour ain't gonna kill her."

Carol nodded. "I suppose you're right," she said as she walked by the shelves, touching every soft fabric. They were all a little dusty, but still so beautiful. She picked one piece of clothing up and smirked as she turned around and held it out to Daryl. "This would look perfect on you!" Daryl raised and eyebrow at the pink, silk, clip-on bow tie Carol held out. Carol giggled at the image of Daryl in a suit. She put down the bow tie, and instead picked out twenty different silk ties and put them in a cardboard box she found behind the counter. Daryl stared at her. "Beth wants to give Maggie and Glenn a proper wedding."

"I don't remember the last wedding I went to at a prison," Daryl responded as he walked up to her.

Carol chuckled. "But still. Everyone has lost so much, this can be something we can give back to them."

"A wedding is the last of my concerns," Daryl said as he followed Carol as she was stuffing shoes into the box.

Carol shrugged off the comment and began to walk to the tuxedo section of the store. She picked out a large black and white tux and held it out to Daryl. "Are you sure. This would look dapper on you."

Daryl crossed his arms. "No."

"Well you can't expect to wear that at the wedding," Carol said, pointing to his tattered, muddy clothes.

Daryl shrugged. "Got no problem with it."

Carol sighed. "I was actually hoping to see you in a tux. It would have made my day." She shrugged then threw it over her arm. "Maybe for Rick then." She then picked out ten tuxes of various sizes and handed them to Daryl, making a large lump in his arms. She picked a grey tux for Hershel, a black one for Glenn, and a dark blue tux for Carl.

"Ain't this a bit much?" He asked.

"Maybe, but I love weddings. Probably because I never had one," Carol said, her toned getting a little more serious. Daryl was at first shocked, but then after think about the kind of man Ed was, he understood. "Ed told me that it was all just a waste of money, that no one would come anyway. He told me that I didn't deserve a wedding." Daryl began to remember what is felt like to be stepped on, like Ed did to Carol. He remembered being told that no one cared, that he wasn't worth anything. He looked at Carol. She deserved hundreds of days in the spotlight, to be loved as much as she loved everyone else.

Daryl stopped complaining as she moved on to the dresses. She dropped some light blue, pink, and green dresses for the little ones, a white ruffled dress for Judith, and some brown and purple dresses for the adults. She took a light yellow, spaghetti strapped dress with ruffles on the bottom and smiled as she ran her hand along the silky fabric. "This would be perfect for Beth. Wait here would you Daryl? " Without another word she walked over the the dressing room Beth was in.

* * *

Daryl delicately placed the clothes on the couch and boredly began shuffling through the different clothes on the rack. _Look at yourself Dixon_, he thought, spending _the day at a fucking dress store_. But still he kept looking, not knowing why until he reached one dress in particular. It was a light blue thin, almost feathery different layers of soft fabric wrapped around each other to form short sleeves down to V-shape in the middle. The layers then fell down gracefully to a few inches above the floor. He delicately pressed his thumb along the fabric. Then picked up the dress and placed it gently on the top of the pile.

* * *

As Carol inched closer to the door she heard sobbing. She looked on the floor and saw ten different white dresses strewn about. She slowly walked up and knocked on the door. "Beth? Is everything alright?"

"No Carol. It's all wrong, everything is wrong." She slowly opened the door. Carol gasped when she saw her. Beth was absolutely stunning. The dress was sleeveless with thin layer of lace curling around up to her neck. The silky white dress fell to the floor in layers while sequence embroided the bottom like snowflakes. Beth was crying, and her eyes were red. "She would hate this. I can't do this. I can't."

"No no," Carol said. She propped the dress she had over the door, put her arms around Beth and spun her so that she could see herself in the tri fold mirror. "Look at yourself. You are absolutely beautiful."

Beth sniffled. "Really? And Maggie?"

"She would be so thankful to you for picking this out."

Beth wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thanks. I just want this to be perfect. When we were little girls Maggie and I would talk about our wedding and she had always said she wanted her dress to be as perfect as mom's was. Oh she had the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was lace and the bottom sparkled like white snow in the sunlight. I've tried and tried but I can't find one like it." Tears began rolling down Beth's face again. "I just wish that she was here, so she could help me." Beth could stop herself from bawling again. Carol quickly held her in her arms and began to wipe the tears away.

"I'm here. I'll help. I know it's not the same, but I'll try."

Beth sniffled again as she controlled herself. "Thank you Carol." She took herself out of Carol's arms and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror. "It is pretty, isn't it?" Carol nodded and smiled as she watched Beth twirl around like a little girl in the wedding dress, but still, in the back of her mind, Carol thought about her little girl, and the wedding she always imagined she would have, but now would never happen.

* * *

When Carol and Beth walked out of the dressing room, Michonne was already back and looking for a dress to wear for the wedding. Beth quickly went to find a box to put the dress in. Carol went over to couch where Daryl was taking a nap. He and Michonne had already put the clothes in bags and boxes, which were sitting neatly by his feet, and all of the folding made him tired. Carol smiled as she looked at the folded clothes, and then realized that she had forgotten to get a dress herself. As she was about to turn around, she noticed something next to Daryl, a light blue dress. She picked it up and held it against her body. "I didn't notice this here before," she said, waking up Daryl.

Daryl sat up and yawned. He began to rub his eyes. "Found it. You like it?"

Carol, shocked, smiled at him. "Yeah, I do."

Daryl thought nothing of it and got up to pick up the boxes and bags off the floor. "So can we leave?"

"Yep. I'm all done!" Beth said happily as she held the box containing, her, Michonne's, and Maggie's dresses. "There's still so much we need to do!"

Michonne sighed. "Well I'm not going on anymore runs with you. This was awful, but here." She held up a brown bag to Beth.

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"Candles." Michonne shrugged. "Thought it might be romantic."

**I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. That's why I need a co-writer! Anyway please REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Painful memories

After packing all of the boxes and bags full of things for the wedding as well as supplies salvaged from the shopping center, Michonne slammed the trunk shut and turned toward the others, who were talking about what the next move would be.

"There is just one more stop I would like to go to," Beth said.

"It's almost dark," Daryl argued.

"This is important to me Daryl! I just want to visit our farm." Beth continued.

Michonne leaned against the trunk of the car. "Hear her out."

Beth smiled. "I just want to get some of mom's things, we haven't been to the farm since the herd..."

There was still a little doubt in Daryl's eyes. Carol saw this and gently grabbed his arm. He quickly turned her head to her. "It will only take a few minutes I'm sure."

* * *

"So this used to be your place huh?" Michonne said as she sat in the back seat with Beth.

Beth nodded. There was a distant stare in her eyes as the car drove into her old driveway. This was the first time she had returned to the farm, or had any of her family members returned. She stared at the black pile of ashes and burned wood which used to be her barn, where they kept the zombified versions of her family, friends, and neighbors. She stared at the rotting corpses scattering across the fields where she used to ride her horse, which were probably ripped apart in their own stalls months ago. The whole farm was just a painful memory. It used to her home, now it was just a grave.

Daryl, in the driver's seat, looked over to Beth and Michonne in the mirror. He saw the pain and sadness in Beth's face, but there was a purpose in her coming back, that was all that kept her from crying. As he parked in front of the house, he looked over to Carol. She had remained quiet the whole ride. She was turned away from him so that he could not see his eyes, but Daryl saw something change in her than from earlier. There was a strange emptiness in her being, like she was actually there beside him, but somewhere far away.

Daryl pulled the car into the drive and looked around for any other stray walkers. It looked relatively empty and quiet. "You think any got in the house?" Beth asked fearfully, while staring at the dark hallway through the front door.

"We'll stick together," Michonne reassured her as she opened the car door and stepped outside. Beth followed her and held a tight grip on her knife.

Daryl popped open the driver's seat door and turned over to Carol, who was still sitting in her quiet, thoughtful position away from him. "You coming?" She didn't respond. "Hey." Daryl snapped his fingers. "You listening?"

Carol slowly turned her head towards him, smiling blankly. "Actually...um I think I'll just go for a walk. Is that okay?"

Daryl scratched his head and looked around the empty farm. "Be back in fifteen minutes."

Carol smiled. She quickly got out of the car. "Yeah don't worry about me. You better check out the house. See if one or two lurkers are hanging around."

Daryl nodded but still watched as Carol quietly walked away, arms crossed. After a few seconds, he slung his crossbow over his shoulder and went up the road to follow Carol.

"I thought you were going inside," Carol said as Daryl began to walk beside her.

"It's best we're not alone," Daryl responded, but this was only a small part of the reason why he followed her. He looked over at her and she had an empty, but thoughtful look on her face. "You didn't come to just stretch your legs huh?" Carol didn't respond. They just walked together in silence for a while in a straight direction. After a few minutes Daryl realized their destination, and then made sense of why Carol came with them today. She knew they would end up back here.

* * *

Beth quickly led the way to he father's old room, Michonne close behind her watching intently for any stray walkers. Once they reached the room, the door was shut. Beth took hold of the handle and slowly twisted it. As it opened, Beth was welcomed with a familiar sight. Beth smirked. "A mess, as usual." She poked head in and looked around just in case, then she stepped in and immediately went into her father's closet.

Michonne followed closely behind her and watched as Beth quickly pulled out everything from the closet. "What are you looking for?"

"Something that belonged to mom," Beth said intently.

"Oh." Michonne sat down on the bed across from the closet and watched her. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother?"

Beth paused and thought over a response. "She died." Then she went back to her work. "Daddy thought he could save her somehow, that one day they could all be saved. So he locked her in the barn, and we fed them. And we just went on with our usual schedule, until the group showed up on our doorstep." She sighed. "You must think we're crazy don't you? Us believing in something so absurd, clinging to it."

Michonne smiled comfortingly. "No. Believe me, I understand."

Beth to her words to heart and smiled. "Anyway, long story short, when they found out they killed them, all of them. After that Daddy was so angry, so hurt. He spent the next hour locked in here ripping up all of mom's things, her clothes, her photos, her wedding dress." She pulled out small hat box from the back of the closet and delicately opened it. She quickly tossed it aside when she didn't find what she wanted. "Ugh it's not here! I just... I just want something from Mom's. Just something to make her present." Beth looked under the bed and pulled out some more boxes, all useless. "Nothing!" she yelled again in frustration. She moved around to another walk-in closet across the room. As Beth appeared out of sight Michonne listened to the rustling and busy moving of objects, until suddenly it stopped.

Michonne jumped of the bed and walked into the closet. Beth was sitting on the floor, surrounded by piles of clothes, boxes, and other items Beth found useless. She sniffled as she began to shed a tear. "It's here. Mom."

* * *

"Sophia? Sophia baby? Can you hear me?" Carol kneeled before her daughter's grave and placed a small flower that she pressed and put in her pocket on the grass. "Happy Birthday baby girl." Daryl watched as he stood behind her, arms crossed. "Mommy loves you Sophia. She loves you so much." Although he heart was heavy, Carol didn't cry. She shed all her tears long ago. For days and nights she cried about her beloved daughter, so much so that now she had nothing left. She had said these words over and over again in her head before. "I miss you so much baby. I... I'm... I'm sorry Sophia."

Daryl watched over her and didn't know what to do. Should he leave her be? Hold her? Tell her that everything will be alright and that Sophia is in a better place? Would that even be the truth? Daryl used up his strength and took a step towards Carol. She didn't look at him nor noticed him. She just stared at the wooden cross before her and gripped the grass under her. Daryl sat down and beside Carol. She didn't respond too it, Daryl looked over at her and sat there with her in silence for a while. He wanted hold her hand and to say something to encourage her, but didn't. After a while Carol finally let loose of all the thoughts in her mind. "It's my fault," she said, still not looking at him.

"No," he said firmly. "It's not."

"Since the beginning everyone said to not blame Rick, it's not Rick's fault. It's no one fault. That's a lie. It's always someone fault, and for a while I did blame Rick. But now I realize that I was just trying to seem innocent. It's my fault. It always has been." Carol confided in Daryl in an emotionless monotone. She was done crying. At least she told herself she was. She told herself over and over again. She wasn't allowed to cry anymore. She owed it to Sophia to be honest. "I was her mother. I should have protected her. I should have gone out as soon as she disappeared, not Rick, not alone."

Daryl faced her. "You were scared. We all were."

"What kind of excuse is that?" she said angrily. "It's because I was scared that Sophia had to live her whole life in fear, fear of her father, fear of walkers, all my fault. I... I... I should have just ended it right at the beginning. I should have made sure she wouldn't have had to endure this."

Daryl was starting to get frightened about what she was saying. Killing her own daughter? Just to save her from her own future? "You don't believe that."

"I don't!?" Carol was now filled with emotion. She was starting to get hysterical. "My baby, my sweet, innocent Sophia died in the woods. She died slowly and painfully. And worst of all, she was alone. I had the choice to end it for her before she suffered. To make it painless. To be there for her." Daryl was struck by these words spewing out of Carol's mouth. He had no idea she had these thoughts or felt this way. She always seemed so optimistic, so strong. Was she really contemplating this? "But I was too weak and too scared to do anything. I was selfish. I thought only of how _I_ needed her. And now this is my punishment..." She then finally faced Daryl. "What's buried here is not my Sophia. This is a _thing_. And now whenever I try to think of Sophia all I see is this _thing_!" she yelled angrily. Daryl stared at the woman, paralyzed. What should he do? Tell her that he felt the same? Because, in a way, he did. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't angry with himself over his brother's death, that he wasn't haunted by the image of his brother's dead, lifeless eyes at least once a day. Still, Daryl didn't know how to comfort the woman. Carol fell to the grass, utterly emotionally beaten. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Beth delicately held two pearl flower hair pins in her hand and smiled while crying tears of joy. Michonne watched over her while smiling also. "Those are important to you huh?"

Beth gently rubbed her thumb across the pearls and glass. "Daddy gave these to mom one Christmas when I was little and she wore it every Christmas afterward. She always looked beautiful in them, like a queen. Although she wasn't her real mom, she loved Maggie as much as me and promised them to her when she was older." Beth couldn't stop grinning. "I don't know what is but... It's like she's alive again. Holding these... It's like she's never left." Thinking of her mother before, Beth was always reminded of the rotted flesh and the yellow teeth that was gnawing and reaching for her neck. But at that moment it all just flowed away. All that she saw was the bright image of her mother on Christmas morning.

* * *

**Woah it's been a WHILE huh? Anyway I was really conflicted on which way to go with this story, but now I am making a goal to update at LEAST once a month hopefully more. So give me your thoughts, any ideas are gladly appreciated. Although this story is staying Carol/ Daryl centric, I do want to incorperated other characters into it. Tell me was you think about that!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews keep me going!**


End file.
